claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia
Etymology 膂力のソフィア''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 (Muscular Sophia).Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 162 ソフィア transliterates from the "Sophia," from Greek Σοφια (wisdom), implying intellectual qualities. Sophia has a B level mental baseline.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 The name of several saints. Sophia does not have a nickname in the France, Germany and Italy editions. Appearance 'Physical' Medium wavy hair bob frames a sensual face. Slender, feminine figure, similar to most Claymore warriors, despite the "Muscular" nickname. 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform. A bull horned-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Mid-calf chausses are typical of the era. Faulds skirt has spatulate seat-plate.Claymore 4, Scene 21, p. 168 Sophia's uniform Personality Patrician manner conceals temper when provoked. But even her anger has elegance about it. Somewhat more mature than Noel, though less than Ilena. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 *Yoma Power: B *Agile: C *Strength: A+ *Mental: B *Sensing: B *Leadership: B 'Class' Sophia is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 warrior, her Ability being Slashing Blow.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 'Technique' Slashing Blow enables Destructive Force.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 'Organization assessment' The Organization assesses Sophia as the strongest warrior (Strength A+). Noel is her overall equal in combat results, but Sophia is made No. 3 for record-keeping purposes only. But this leads to endless conflict between the two. During Purge of Teresa, Sophia is killed by awakened Priscilla.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 History Early life unknown. 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 68; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 69; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Marked for death' Two warriors—Sophia (No. 3) and Noel (No. 4)—meet in a Yoma Nest, devoid of all humans.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 72–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel compares Sophia's strength-based technique to a gorilla's, while Sophia compare's Noel's agile-based technique to a monkey's. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 7UOdVDghTDo Sophia versus Noel But No. 2, Ilena arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 81–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from an alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees the alley filled with Yoma body parts. Priscilla has Yoma Energy Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoma aura. Sophia never sensed her fighting in the alley.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 90–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 'Target' At another village, the execution team locates Teresa at local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 116; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Teresa repels attacks of Ilena. Downstairs, Sophia plunges her sword through ceiling, but Teresa dodges blade. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 125–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 One-by-one, Teresa defeat warriors. And without Yoma Power. Under Priscilla's leadership, execution team proves little more than an organized mob.Claymore 4, Scene 20–Scene 21, pp. 142–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Last combat' Teresa and Clare leave town.Claymore 5, Scene 22, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution team arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 23, pp. 62–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into the One-horned Monster.Claymore 5, Scene 24, pp. 71–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Execution party attacks. Noel, then Sophia are impaled by claws.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 85; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Priscilla wounds Ilena, but ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 93; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Clare decides to use Organization as venue for revenge. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds a Man in Black—Rubel.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 Additional details 'Audio' From Claymore Intimate Persona, 永遠 Eien (Forever): Sophia—Megumi Toyaguchi 5:17 'Video' *Destructive Force of Sophia References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Yoma Nest Mission Category:Teresa Mission